


【沙利万x艾尔德里奇】孽生（黑暗之魂3）

by Minoru_T



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_T/pseuds/Minoru_T
Summary: 《孽生》沙利万x艾尔德里奇不洗白，就是两个恶人。
Relationships: Aldrich Devourer of Gods/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Aldrich/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Kudos: 5





	【沙利万x艾尔德里奇】孽生（黑暗之魂3）

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设，请不要深究剧情。  
> 不带葛温德林出场。  
> 究极流水账，一发完结。  
> 如果不能接受非常抱歉，请及时止损。

【沙利万x艾尔德里奇】孽生（黑暗之魂3）

《孽生》沙利万x艾尔德里奇

————————————————————

【00 奇迹】

“若有祸患降临于你，或战争死亡，或瘟疫饥荒，绝望之时向我呼求，我必垂听而拯救。”

“以神的名字供奉，我与你同死共生。”

————————————————————

【01 苏醒】

艾尔德里奇知道自己睡了很久，久到初火都快要熄灭，久到钟声把他——确切来说，他们，那些已经被献祭过的、现在还要循环利用的薪王们——从沉睡中唤醒。

明明已经过去了那么久，被初火焚烧入皮肉的痛感却历久弥新。

烧灼的疼痛依然存在，肉泥缓慢地从棺材中流淌而出。他的身体——如果那也能算是身体的话——正在不断掉落出恶臭的泥潭、混合着油脂与人骨——那是他生前最后的晚餐。

这里距离幽邃教堂还有很长一段路。他拖着腐臭如泥的身体，慢慢向前蠕动着，不禁想：身死之后，哪管洪水滔天。已经死去的人就应该安静地躺进棺材，睡到尸身腐烂。谁都不该打扰死人的安息，谁都不该。

可惜思考没能持续多久，艾尔德里奇张了张嘴——这可能是他仅剩的五官。

他饿了。

————————————————————

【02 宴请】

钟声震耳欲聋，沙利万清楚地知道发生了什么。事实上，他为此等待了很多年。

我要去会一个老朋友，沙利万想，希望他还认得出我。

他从尖顶建筑的拱门里走出，踏过亚诺尔隆德的一地月光。沿途的教宗骑士与火焰魔女向他行礼。

他要请这位老朋友赴约一场绝妙的盛宴。

当然，他没有带邀请函，他们之间不需要这些。

————————————————————

【03 信仰】

艾尔德里奇走一路便吃了一路的祭品。待他到幽邃教堂的时候，沙利万已经在那里等他。他正在细细观察水池旁边一座不起眼的雕像——尽管它看起来跟幽邃教堂里千千万万座雕像没什么区别。

艾尔德里奇自己也没想到，他竟一眼就认出了沙利万。尽管光看外表都能猜到，沙利万早已不是当初那个少年，他变了，而且不止一点。

当然，艾尔德里奇也变了。无论从哪个角度来说，他们都变了许多。

艾尔德里奇的声带被初火烧灼殆尽，几乎发不出声来。但他还是很努力地开了口。

那是非常嘶哑的一声：“沙利万。”

腐肉的腥臭味瞬间充满了教堂。

沙利万慢慢转过头来，他脱下面具，那是一张苍白到病态的脸，脸颊两侧缠绕着树藤，深凹的眼球微微转动。他似乎为艾尔德里奇认出自己感到高兴。

“好久不见，艾尔德里奇，”沙利万熟稔的口吻仿佛他们从未分别多年。

“噢不，或许我该叫你薪王艾尔德里奇了——传火的感觉如何？”

艾尔德里奇很早就了解过沙利万伶俐的口舌和伤人的挖苦，他本人也更爱向沙利万分享暴食的快感而非坦言痛苦。于是艾尔德里奇避开了这个问题：

“那么，当年那个说要当暗月骑士团首席骑士的人，现在怎么样了？”

沙利万愣了一下，突然大笑起来，背后层层叠叠的树枝——某种意义上来说是翅膀——随着笑声颤抖起来。在艾尔德里奇的回忆里，他们上次见面的时候，沙利万的背上还没长这些东西。

最终，沙利万止住笑声，问道：“告诉我，你还信仰神明吗，艾尔德里奇？”

“你知道的，我是个主教，或者说，我曾经是个主教，”他看着沙利万的眼睛，“但这不代表我的信仰有多忠诚。”

沙利万打量了一会儿艾尔德里奇的身体。那是他不曾见过的肉泥团，正不断滴出黑色的油脂，已经看不出任何人类的迹象。

当年那个穿着不合身的宽大教袍、清瘦弱小的少年，早就不复存在。

“没有信仰，意味着限制与戒规都对你无效，不是吗？毕竟在你之前，我从未听闻过吃人的圣职。”

“承蒙照顾，”艾尔德里奇说的是那些祭品，“可惜还不够。”

“或许你还想尝试一点新的……不过这和胃口无关，要看你有没有胆量。”

“胆量？”艾尔德里奇说，“若我没有胆量，也成不了现在的自己。”

沙利万看着他，艾尔德里奇也看着这个久别重逢的老朋友。该认真思考的时候艾尔德里奇绝不是个只会吃的蠢货。当他得知初火将要熄灭、需要唤醒曾经的薪王重新传火的时候，心底就猜了个大概。以旧神葛温德林为首的暗月骑士团是不会允许这种事情发生的——前提是他们还存在的话。

他的老朋友沙利万也曾是暗月骑士团里的一员，但很明显，他已经不再追随暗月，反而言语之间甚至充满了对传火、旧神的轻蔑与鄙夷。他甚至没有佩戴暗月骑士的誓约。

艾尔德里奇似乎明白了什么。如果他没有猜错的话，这将会是他有生以来最丰盛的晚宴。而他不允许自己错过任何美食——可况是遥不可及的神明。

艾尔德里奇意识到沙利万或许心存愧疚，还不敢迈出那一步。但是没关系，他敢。他也知道葛温德林曾对沙利万有恩，可惜对他没有。

于是，艾尔德里奇说：

“哪怕是神明也未尝不可吞噬。”

“哪怕是神明，也未尝不可吞噬？”

沙利万慢慢地重复了一遍艾尔德里奇的话，仿佛在琢磨圣典里某句耐人寻味的神谕。

“哑谜就到这里吧，沙利万，让我听听你都做了些什么，”他的老朋友拖着一身腐烂的黑泥向他走来，“希望你值得我浪费一顿进餐的时间。”

————————————————————

【04 过往】

“回忆令人寡断。”沙利万说。

“止步不前。”艾尔德里奇补充道。

但他们谁也没有忘记。

当幽邃教堂还不叫幽邃教堂的时候，暗月骑士沙利万与白教圣职艾尔德里奇在某个深夜偶遇。

沙利万初次假借暗月骑士之名出征时，不料寡不敌众，险些丧命。好不容易逃出包围，在教堂前的墓地奄奄一息。

艾尔德里奇第一次半夜溜出寝房，原本是想去捕杀些动物生吃了填饱肚子，正巧路过，就用奇迹治愈了沙利万的一身伤口。

“若有祸患降临于你，或战争死亡，或瘟疫饥荒，绝望之时向我呼求，我必垂听而拯救。以神的名字供奉，我与你同死共生。”

艾尔德里奇念出了恢复奇迹的咒文。

沙利万的确是天才魔法师，但毕竟不是圣职，他只听懂了最后那句：“我与你同死共生。”

于是两个少年相遇了。

很多年以后，沙利万仍然灰想起他们的相遇，还是觉得非常讽刺。明明是一场拯救，怎么就变成了堕落的源头？

那时候，看起来像正派的人没有互相怀疑的理由。他们顺理成章地自我介绍。之后的日子，沙利万总是在夜色中偶遇艾尔德里奇，然后促膝长谈。其实他们都知道那不是简单的偶遇，只是心照不宣。

两个孤独的少年没有朋友，便成为了彼此唯一的依靠。

在沙利万的印象里，艾尔德里奇无时无刻都穿着教堂圣职的服装。那衣袍实在宽大得惊人，像个麻袋套在瘦小的艾尔德里奇身上。兜帽遮住了他的半张脸，沙利万看不清他的神情。

“我能靠梦境预知未来。”一次闲聊时，艾尔德里奇告诉他。

“如果是真的，或许你能帮上大忙，”沙利万说，“不过你并不怎么睡觉，不是吗？”

“我一直很饿，无论吃几顿都无法饱腹，”艾尔德里奇说，“我需要在晚上打猎进食。”

“既然普通食物无法满足，不如吃点别的东西——你试过人的肉吗？”

仿佛谋划多时后突然得到了许可，艾尔德里奇很快回答：“好主意，沙利万，我会尝试的。”

“说起来，”沙利万转换了话题，“你觉得传火怎么样？”

“千百年来多少人传火，初火也始终不见起色，”艾尔德里奇其实知道的并不多，“只是所有人都想维持现状而已。”

“那么，”沙利万放低了声音，“如果有人要改变现状呢？”

“只要那个人能做到，恐怕我不会反对，或许还会支持。”

“支持的条件？”

“食物，”艾尔德里奇笑道，“能让我饱餐一顿的美食。”

“成交。”

————————————————————

【05 插曲】

他们都开始忙于自己的事情。

艾尔德里奇的事情很快败露，有关他的传闻从“吃人的圣职”成为了“吃人的主教”。听说他最终变成了一滩巨大的黑泥，整个房间都塞不下他。

瘦弱的少年就这样长成了吃人的肉泥。沙利万其实也没想到当年随口提议变成了如今这副模样。而他最后也没能再见到艾尔德里奇。他的老朋友被迫去传了火，恐怕再也不会回来。

不过没关系，不会再有更多的牺牲者了。他已经囚禁了旧神葛温德林，软禁了幽儿希卡，解决了残留的暗月骑士，与不愿传火的洛斯里克王子达成共识——他知道自己做得很好，再也没有人能反抗他。这个属于火的时代就由他来终结。

但是，当夜色弥漫、四下无人的时候，他又会怀念起当初那个年轻的圣职——那个身材瘦小又充满野心的少年，分明对人命不屑一顾、又偏要向他援手相助。

这份想念倒不是因为什么朋友情谊，只是艾尔德里奇能做预知未来的梦——沙利万只想通过他知道下个时代的到来，仅此而已。

————————————————————

【06 盛餐】

艾尔德里奇生前不曾来过亚诺尔隆德，但他知道那是神的皇城。他也从未想过有朝一日能进入神的寝房。

沙利万带艾尔德里奇来到两扇巨大的门前。他知道里面有什么，他饥饿难耐，黑色的唾液流淌在地板上，留下腐蚀的痕迹。他勉强地咽了口唾沫。

“我恐怕会变成和你一样的千古罪人，沙利万。你不过是为了让我替你做预知未来的梦。”然而艾尔德里奇的语气中听不出一丝惋惜。

“你承诺过，只要能让你饱餐一顿，你就愿意做，不是吗？”沙利万说，“何况，你早就是千古罪人了。无论你是否遇见我，从一开始你就是罪人——你逃不掉。我们的名字注定会被唾骂也被供奉。”

“你忘了吗，艾尔德里奇，我们同死共生。”

End.


End file.
